Enhanced Senses
The power to possess extremely accurate senses. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition and Sense Manipulation. Also Called * Advanced Senses * Heightened Senses * Hyper-Senses * Increased Perceptions * Strengthened Senses Capabilities The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or touch better than an average member of their species. Applications The Five Senses: * Enhanced Hearing: Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. May even mutate into Echolocation. * Enhanced Smell: Users can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. * Enhanced Taste: Users may be able to detect poisons or other problems. Some may even be able to do so by simply tasting the chemicals in the air as opposed to using their mouth to making physical contact with an object. * Enhanced Touch: Some can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the air, ground, and water. * Enhanced Vision: Can see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into other dimensions. Other Senses: * Accelerated Perception: Slow down the user's perception of time. * Electroreception: Can detect and follow electricity and related phenomenon. * Energy Detection: Sense all forms of energy. * Enhanced Balance: Sense of equilibrium and ability to use it well. Other: * Enhanced Synesthesia: Perceive multiple different sensory or cognitive responses at once. * Illusion Awareness: Many illusion will affect only certain senses but lack in others, for example an illusion might lack a smell or have no heartbeat. * Sense Focusing: Focus senses to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste and blocking out all others. Variations * Enhanced Awareness: All senses are attuned to nearby activity. * Extrasensory Perception: Also known as the "Sixth Sense", users of this rare ability can instantly know whatever they wish without even needing to perceive or experience it, often reaching into Clairaudience, Claircognizance, Clairempathy, Precognition, Psychometry, Retrocognition, etc. * Infrared Perception: Can sense infrared/temperature. * Spatial Perception: Can sense space, size and shapes. Levels *Peak Human Senses: Users senses are near superhuman. *Enhanced Senses: Users senses are extremely accurate. *Supernatural Senses: Users senses are supernaturally acute. *Absolute Senses: Users senses are enhanced to universal scale. Associations * Compass Sense * Danger Intuition * Detection * Empathy can be used to detect emotions such as fear. * Energy Detection * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Tracking * Instinctive Relation Sense * Nerve Manipulation * Omni-Senses * Opportunity Sense * Pattern Sense * Protected Senses keep senses from being overloaded. * Sense Manipulation * Speed Perception * Supernatural Senses Limitations *Overloading may be a frequent occurrence. *Magic may cause interference. *Drugs or other means can negate or remove these senses unless they are reversible. Known Users See Also Super Senses. Gallery Film/Television Vanessa Brewer.jpg|Vanessa Brewer (Angel) Rachel Pirzad.png|Rachel Pirzard (Alphas) Stick-0.jpg|Stick (Marvel Cinematics Universe) is blind warrior who had trained his remaining four senses to utmost perfection. Daredevil_netflix_poster_03_Profile.png|Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Cinematic Universe) has four senses besides sight enhanced to tremendous levels, his hearing is as sharp as a Bat, his smell sharper than a dog, and his touch is highly sensitive to the point he can accurately perceive vibrations and read air currents. Manga/Anime Inuyasha sword.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) possesses incredible senses of smell and hearing. Naruto nine tails chakra mode.png|Naruto (Naruto) 4704.jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) Goku DBZ.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball Z) KomamuraProfile.jpg|Because of his animal-likeness, Sajin is seemingly in possession of superior senses. Comics/Cartoons Daredevil 65.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Mongoose 2.jpg|Mongoose (Marvel Comics) Venom by nebezial.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) The-watcher-marvel-1.jpg|The Watcher (Marvel Comics) Beast.jpg|Beast (Marvel Comics) Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) Carnage.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) 200px-Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Super-Girl (DC Comics) Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Doomsday2.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Wildmutt smelling.jpg|Wildmutt (Ben 10) Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Wildmutt's senses Raqib 99.JPG|Raqib the Watcher (The 99) Games Licker Resident Evil.jpg|Lickers (Resident Evil) possess great hearing. Yoshi SMG2.jpg|Yoshis (Super Mario series) have an incredible sense of smell. Viera XII.JPG|The Viera (Final Fantasy) have great smell and hearing. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole McGrath (Infamous) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Support Powers Senses Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries